


Reunion

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You pushed forward until your forehead collided with the wall, again and again. Though what you wanted to happen, you didn’t know. Perhaps you wanted to escape the growing pain in your chest. The dark chuckle from somewhere in the room reached your ears, but you didn’t really register it. You were too lost in your emotions, trying desperately to stay afloat.





	Reunion

Your fist connected with the wall, hot pain immediately shooting up your arm, but still, you did it again and again, until blood stained the wall and your knuckles. Everything seemed too much, the sweat on your body, the too tight ponytail enraging you even further. Tears burned in your eyes as you slowly fell to your knees, desperately trying to cling to your rage. Without it, you would drown in grief, you knew. Your throat tightened up, a few choked sounds escaping through the hand pressed against your mouth.

You pushed forward until your forehead collided with the wall, again and again. Though what you wanted to happen, you didn’t know. Perhaps you wanted to escape the growing pain in your chest. The dark chuckle from somewhere in the room reached your ears, but you didn’t really register it. You were too lost in your emotions, trying desperately to stay afloat.

Even though you had fought valiantly, you still failed. You were captured, brought to some go-forsaken place. Through blurry eyes you looked up, watching the devil clad in white grin and puff up, as if proud in himself and his achievements. Everything hurt. Your heart, your head, your chest. Everything.

“You’ll do nicely”, he hummed, dark gaze watching your every move, following the blood dripping down your hand as if he wanted to lap it up right then and there. “You’ll definitely do nicely.” Your top lip lifted in a snarl, a noise between a sob and a growl coming from your lips, to which he just raised his eyebrow.

-

You didn’t know how much time passed, only that you were alone. For now at least. The tears had stopped coming after a while, even though the pain stayed. You were numb emotionally, lost in your head. Even before you were captured, that happened a lot. Since Gabriel died, nothing had made sense. You had griefed for years, never truly ready to let him go. 

“Alright, time to go.” Your gaze flinched up to Asmodeus - you heard his goons call him that. He stood by the entrance, looking at you expectantly. You couldn’t find your voice to answer him, only staying cowered in a corner with your arms wrapped around yourself. He rolled his eyes, suddenly appearing beside you and pulling you up by the arm. A whimper left your lips, your eyes screwing shut in fear. Asmodeus made a noise, and suddenly everything was spinning and upside down.

-

You regained your consciousness, eyes bleary and face stuck against something kind of soft. There was a hand on the back of your head, stroking and playing with your hair.

“Oh, I missed you, boy.” Asmodeus voice was right next to your head, your body flinching weakly at the vibrations he caused. Somebody breathed harshly in front of you, but you couldn’t open your eyes. They were shut too tightly, as if you were sleeping, but your mind was wide awake. Where were you now? Who was he talking to? “I’m gonna have to punish you rather severely, I’m afraid.” The hand currently stroking stopped, gripping your hair tightly and pulling you upwards. A wordless sound of pain left your lips, eyes finally opening a bit. What you saw shocked you beyond reason. Gabriel, bruised and beaten and so, so scared stared at you. He blinked, glancing over behind you, and then back to you and Asmodeus. You opened your mouth, about to say something, but Asmodeus clamped your mouth shut with his hand. Gabriel made a strangled sound, the goons holding him moving at Asmodeus’ wordless command. He passed you on to another goon, turning around and walking a little further into the room. “And as for you two.” That’s when you lost yourself in the darkness once again.

-

You awoke with a jolt, trying to rip of the arms wrapped around your body. You were still in the same room, all noises cancelled out by the ringing in your ears. The hands of your captor took yours almost carefully, enveloping them in a comfortingly manner. Your eyes met golden ones.

Gabriel was all cleaned up now, hair back to its usual style. Though, he was still clad in lumpy and dirty clothes, he seemed alright. Well, more alright than when you last saw him.

“Gabe?”, you whispered out, shaky hand freeing itself from his grasp to cup his cheek, the fine stubble scratching your hand, exactly like it had years ago. Tears sprung to your eyes, eyebrows knitting together as you tried to process everything happening in these last few hours. “I…” A sob left your lips. “I’d hit you if I weren’t so happy!” You curled into Gabriel’s embrace, feeling his warmth - his presence - leak into your skin.

“I missed you…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
